


意外

by Greta233



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta233/pseuds/Greta233
Summary: 感谢来自枉老师的ABO脑洞！是A装O的Herbert和O装B的Alfred





	意外

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢来自枉老师的ABO脑洞！  
> 是A装O的Herbert和O装B的Alfred

Alfred揉着蓬乱的小短毛带着乱糟糟的心情从考场里走出来，在被教授严厉得几乎能把他烧穿的眼神断断续续地盯了两个小时以后，他身心俱疲地认为他的卷子可能确实答得一团糟，但他不想再回忆有关考试的任何东西了。

他把背包背在身前抱在怀里，一边走一边艰难地翻找着自己的门禁卡——现在他只想瞬移回自己的小公寓躺下好好睡一觉来弥补这些天熬出的黑眼圈。他埋头在自己的包里翻来翻去，直到他突然晕乎乎地撞进了一个人的怀里。

“甜心——”一个愉悦的声音从他的头顶传来，一只手伸过来扶住Alfred摇摇晃晃的身子，“你怎么了？”

Alfred一抬头就看见一张笑眯眯的脸——是Herbert！看清楚来人的他赶紧站稳了身子手忙脚乱地将背包拉上甩到身后：“呃……我很好，我只是刚考完试有点累了，可能我需要睡一觉。”

“当然，你看起来的确需要好好休息了。”Herbert似乎是笑了，他伸出一只手非常自然地搭在Alfred肩上，Alfred可以闻到他身上淡淡的香水味儿。Alfred窘迫地揉了揉自己的鼻尖，自己的这位邻居大概是他在大学里见过的最漂亮精致受欢迎的Omega了，Alfred见Herbert婉拒过不少爱慕他的Alpha，对自己却过分的亲密和暧昧，这种感觉令Alfred十分不安——或许他不该骗Herbert说自己是Beta的。

等等……Beta！Alfred终于意识到自己几分钟前就察觉到的隐隐的紧张感是什么了，他感觉自己好像快要发情了。身体的变化让他隐隐地有些不适，理智告诉他他应该赶紧离开，尽可能快地服用几片抑制剂然后躲在自己的小房间里。

Alfred尴尬地从对方的胳膊下溜出来：“是的、是的没错……那我先回去了，我困得快昏过去了。”

说罢他向Herbert摆了摆手算作告别，快步朝自己的住处走去——之前出于节省时间的想法，Alfred还是租了房租高一些却离学校很近的房间，这样他每天都有充足的时间待在图书馆或者实验室里——而此时Alfred简直不能更感谢当初的决定。他花了十几分钟的时间跑回家反锁上了门，将背包随随便便丢在沙发上就开始翻箱倒柜——他的身体热得受不了，但他很庆幸自己的室友们全部都已经回家了，没人会发现自己的尴尬处境，然而——

Alfred倒吸了一口凉气——他痛苦地意识到他的抑制剂早就吃光了。

他愣在那里怔怔地盯着空空如也的药瓶，最近为了期末忙得焦头烂额的他早就忘记了自己发情期的时间，更不记得自己已经没有抑制剂了。几个室友全部都是Beta，他不觉得他能在家里找到任何一瓶药来帮自己度过难关。

意识到这一点的Alfred本能地钻进自己的小房间将被子和枕头一把抱住，好像抱着什么东西就能让他好受些一样。而很显然这个男孩并没有独自挺过发情期的经验，得不到控制的发情比他想象得更加来势汹汹，体内泛起的阵阵热潮不久就占据了他的感官。渐渐地有温热黏滑的液体从他的下体流出来——他的身体正在兴奋地为性爱做着准备，而他微弱的意志完全没办法与其对抗，只能微微颤抖着撑起无力的身体，伸手去够刚刚随手扔在床头的手机，又由于动作太过急切不小心将手机扔了出去，捡起来时钢化膜的一角出现了一个小小的裂痕。

联系人列表里能找到的人少得可怜，Alfred缩了缩脖子——他绝对不可以为了这件事情联系Sarah，太丢人了。

手指在Herbert的名字旁边徘徊许久后，Alfred小心翼翼地按了通话键。他很少因为这样的私事联系Herbert，但他知道Herbert肯定会来帮他（他可不认为Herbert会像他一样糊里糊涂地忘带抑制剂）。

“下午好，亲爱的——”听筒里的提示音没响几声Herbert便接了电话，带着他惯用的愉快的尾音。

“Herbert……”Alfred艰难地叫了声对方的名字，连他自己都因为声音中满载的情欲而震惊不已，“我在家里……你可不可以、可不可以帮我带一些抑制剂……我想我可能……”电话对面是短暂的沉默，Alfred开始不安，“好吧……我其实、其实是……求你了……”

“噢，当然可以。”Herbert打断了他，听起来没有一点被欺骗的不悦，这让Alfred稍微松了口气，“我马上就回去救你，你再耐心等一下哦。”

听到Alfred小小地呜咽了一声挂掉了电话，Herbert深吸了一口气。他当然早就知道Alfred其实是一个Omega——他的小可爱并不擅长伪装自己——但是这个电话对他来说还是太过刺激。他甚至可以想象他渴望已久的甜蜜的Omega因为情欲而泛红的脸上难耐的表情，作为一个压抑了很久的Alpha，他根本无法拒绝这样的诱惑。

怀着一丝聊胜于无的罪恶感，Herbert用Alfred放在自己这里的备用钥匙打开了他的家门，在门开的一瞬间他便稍稍地皱起了眉头。Alfred的房门虚掩着，空气中弥漫着一股清爽香甜的水果味儿，不用说也知道这股味道是从哪里来的。Herbert再次深吸一口气，Von Krolock家的祖传自制力使他稳了稳心神，轻轻地推开了房门。

“……Alfred？”

“呜……Herbert……”Alfred从一堆被折腾得乱七八糟的被子枕头中探出脑袋眼泪汪汪地看了他一眼，随后又缓缓地缩了回去，声音闷闷地穿过一堆织物和棉花传进Herbert的耳朵，“……我要的抑制剂呢？”

“我在这儿呢，Alfred。”Herbert觉得自己被房间里浓郁的Omega信息素冲昏了头脑，Alfred可怜兮兮的模样更刺激着他，迫使他朝着不断向他散发着吸引力的人走去，随后他坐在床边，凑近裹成了一团瑟瑟发抖的Alfred笑道，“可是我没有带抑制剂来呀——”

Alfred突然睁大了眼睛，发情中的Omega对Alpha的信息素格外敏感，更别说此时Herbert凑得这么近，散发出来的气息让Alfred瞬间软了身子。感受到威胁的Alfred猛地掀开被子试图翻身下床，来不及逃开就被Herbert揽住腰一把拉了回去。

“你干嘛！”Alfred试图挣扎，但是发情期使他的体力仿佛被抽走了一样，没过多久就被Herbert翻了个面，抓住手腕仰面按在床上，扑面而来的信息素让Alfred急促地喘息着，半天才挤出来一句话，“……你不是说你是Omega吗！”

“你不是也说你是Beta吗？”

“这不一样！”

“怎么不一样？”Herbert似笑非笑地反问Alfred，“我一样可以追求你呀——”

不该是这样的！Alfred难以置信地想，但他搜遍自己的大脑也找不出几句反驳的话来，只好发出一声略带委屈的哀鸣，他的身体感受到Alpha的靠近早已变得更加燥热，这使他有些难为情地颤抖着蹭了蹭双腿。

Herbert看Alfred一副为难的可怜相，终于在罪恶感的谴责下深吸了一口气，极力忍住体内翻涌的欲望放开他的手腕直起身子：“当然，如果你真的不想要，我不会对你做……”

“帮帮我……”话音未落便有一只手拽住了Herbert的袖子，Alfred被体内的燥热折磨得声音几乎带上了一丝哭腔，见Herbert没有反应，他又艰难地蹭了过来拽住了Herbert的上衣下摆，“帮帮我……我受不了了……抑制剂不会有用的……”

Herbert听见自己笑了，他俯身捧住Alfred的脸去吻他的额头，转而又吻了吻鼻尖，最后停在了离嘴唇有点距离的地方：“亲爱的这可是你自己说的——”

Alfred胡乱地点了点头，随后他感觉到Herbert吻上了他的唇，双手撩开他的衬衫探了进来，这让Alfred觉得新奇又紧张，在今天之前他从未想过他们会如此的亲密。Herbert几乎是有些急切地吻着他，两个人吃力的呼吸声和衣料摩擦的声音几乎占据了他听觉的全部。Herbert在亲吻时脱下了自己的上衣露出令Alfred惊讶不已的结实胸膛，双手紧贴着Alfred上身的皮肤一寸一寸地抚摸探索，直到感觉到这位不会换气的Omega憋得满脸通红才起身，将他的上衣撩至胸前。

男孩的皮肤早就蒙上了一层淡淡的粉红，胸前的两点因为发情和Herbert的挑逗而兴奋地挺立着，随着胸口上下起伏。Herbert就这样看了一会儿，直到身下的男孩羞怯地别过头，才俯下身去亲吻一侧的乳首，抿住那一小块软肉用舌尖挑逗，不时轻轻吮吸，直到Alfred的胸膛起伏得愈发厉害、呼吸间漏出几声难耐的闷哼才决定放过他，双唇顺着他的皮肤一路向下，时而轻轻噬咬留下红色的斑痕，双手在Alfred的后背游走，男孩的身体显得有些单薄，几乎没有一丝赘肉，五指按压下去却又极富弹性。像是想起来什么似的，Herbert将手伸进Alfred的裤沿覆上臀部，兴致盎然地捏了捏，引起了Alfred猝不及防的惊喘。按住了男孩扭动着想要逃离的身体，Herbert笑着又吻了吻他的额头，又用牙齿轻轻研磨耳垂，挑逗的话语顺着温热的气息落在Alfred耳边：“你的屁股真可爱，我早就想这么做了……”

Alfred委屈地在Herbert的肩膀上轻轻咬了一口算作是回应，这个动作碰巧刺激了Herbert，Alpha再次压上他的身体，硬起的性器官隔着裤子磨蹭两下他的髋部示意他自己的感受。Alfred几乎是渴望地喘息着，身体不由自主地蹭上去靠近抵着自己的火热，他感觉到一双手在自己的腿根摸索，没几下就来到胯间解开了皮带扣，近乎强势地将他的裤子连同内裤一起拽下来。这样的突然举动让Alfred呜咽一声蜷缩起来，他的腿间早就在情欲的折磨下湿得一塌糊涂，骤然暴露在对方面前的感觉让他紧张又兴奋——这糟透了，他从来没有为这样的事情做好心理准备。更糟的是他感觉到Herbert的手指在自己被欲望迷得晕头转向的时候探入了下身隐秘湿润的入口。

“……啊！”Alfred几乎要弹起来，穴口在体液的润滑下很快紧紧包裹住Herbert的指节，他能够清晰地感觉到对方的手指是如何在体内搅动。曲起的指节刺激着敏感的内壁，让这个初次体验性事的Omega几乎无法掌控自己的身体，不适地乱动着，又再一次被Herbert压住：“别乱动呀，你不想我弄疼你吧？”

Alfred咬着下唇摇了摇头，深深地吸气试图让自己好受一些，却在呼吸间漏出不少甜腻的呻吟。Herbert在他小腹的皮肤上落一吻，又探入第二根手指，借着体液的润滑模仿性交的动作进进出出，Alfred急促地喘息着，小腿不自觉地磨蹭着床单：“Herbert、Herbert……”他唤着对方的名字，在对方闻声抬头时舔了舔嘴唇，“可以了……”

Herbert分开他的双腿进入他的身体时Alfred忍不住屏住呼吸，浑身的肌肉不适地紧绷着，狭窄的内壁艰难地包裹了比手指的尺寸可怕得多的物体，却又一寸寸地紧紧吸附上去，违背主人的意志一般把对方的性器吞得更深。“不、等等……够了Herbert……”与Alpha的身体结合在一起的感觉对Alfred来说太过疯狂，他小幅度地挣扎着嘴里稀里糊涂地吐出一些徒劳的拒绝的话语，却被Herbert与柔软的床铺夹在中间退无可退，任由Herbert捞过一个枕头垫在他腰下，扶着他的腰一口气将自己全部送入对方体内，直到两个人都发出了一声满足的喟叹。

一个吻落在Alfred的眼角，Alfred睁开眼，发现Herbert凑上来抿掉了自己眼角渗出的泪水，几乎是带着些好奇地——Alfred伸手搂住Herbert的脖子犹豫着探身亲吻他，连恋爱都没有谈过的男孩吻技糟透了，但这个举动足以让Herbert惊讶地愣住片刻，轻轻笑着加深这个吻，扶住他的腰开始浅浅地进出。

“唔……”从交合处涌上来的快感令Alfred惊慌失措，几乎要叫喊出声，而Herbert却伸手托住他的脑袋近乎是不容拒绝地吻着他，堵住了所有未能出口的话语。Alfred几乎要被这个吻闷到窒息，从鼻腔里发出几声无力的抗议。Herbert在他的下唇上轻轻咬了一口后终于决定暂时放过他，带着Alpha信息素气味的空气涌入时Alfred大口大口地喘着气，紧紧地攀住Herbert的脖子难以自持地因为Herbert突然加重的顶弄而叫喊出声。Herbert俯下身来将头埋在他的颈窝处细嗅着Alfred身上散发出的令他沉迷的味道——Alfred的身体对他来说诱人极了，比他此前无数次幻想的还要诱人，以至于他几乎无法平复胸腔里涌上来的强烈的情感和欲望。在深吸了一口气之后，Herbert一点点吻着Alfred颈侧的皮肤，慢慢地加快了下身抽送的速度，每一次都试着撑开湿润而瑟缩的内壁进得更深，引起身下的男孩一阵颤栗。

灼热的性器在体内冲撞，不时擦过敏感点引起的酥麻感一点点地蔓延至全身。Alfred此生从未承受过这样灭顶的快感，失控的呻吟带上了颤抖的哭腔。他的双手胡乱地在Herbert身上抓着，本能地攥住Herbert浅金色的长发，听到对方吃痛的惊呼又小心地放开，转而去纠缠早就乱七八糟的床单。取悦和迎合Alpha的侵犯是Omega身体的本能，Alfred的理智被一波又一波的快感侵蚀得一干二净，任由内壁挽留般地绞紧体内的异物，近乎脱力地在Herbert的侵略之下哽咽着吐出零碎的求饶。

Alfred绵软的呻吟此时成为了Alpha的催情剂，Herbert不断地向对方索求，按着Alfred的肩膀不断地挺动着身体，逼出男孩一层又一层的泪水，又凑上去尽可能温柔地吻去顺着脸颊流下的眼泪，好像这样就能暂时平复汹涌的欲望，而下身却在快感愈发接近顶峰时不断加重了抽送的力道，终于让身下的男孩哭叫着达到了高潮，一阵阵收缩挤压性器的内壁使Herbert头皮发麻，几番顶弄之后他猛地抽离男孩的身体，几乎是和Alfred同时射了出来，浑浊的半透明体液溅满了两人的小腹。

颤抖着被Herbert推上高潮的一瞬Alfred的身体失控地颤抖着，恍惚间他感觉到有牙齿刺破了颈部的皮肤，但他已经没有力气再去思考这意味着什么了。几秒钟之后他脱力地软倒在床上，任由Herbert放开他，俯下身亲吻他的额头和眼睑。理智渐渐恢复的Alfred想起此前发生的一切突然难为情地拽过一截被子侧身抱在怀里，将脸埋进被揉得乱七八糟的布料试图掩饰自己的不安，但不得不承认，一直在折磨着自己的情欲——似乎真的平复了一些。

“感觉怎么样？”Herbert翻了个身躺在Alfred身旁，又侧身凑近了他，吻了吻自己留在Alfred后颈的牙印——暂时标记会让这个男孩在这几天好受一些，尽管他一百个愿意陪着Alfred度过每一个难熬的发情期。

“……我觉得好些了。”Alfred诚实地回答。他把头埋在被子里想了想，又想了想，最后终于决定打了个滚拱进了Herbert怀里：“谢谢你，我好多了。”

之后再和他计较他欺骗自己他是Omega的事情吧——在睡着之前Alfred迷迷糊糊地想。


End file.
